If Only You Could Be Mine
by XxPhoenix BladexX
Summary: Seifer performs a love song which he dedicates to Rinoa, unaware that she and her date had been listening to every word of it. Seinoa


Disclaimer: Sad to say...Squaresoft owns FF8...  
  
A/n: There's really a lack of Seinoa fics around here, so I've decided to write one...^_^ This is dedicated to all the readers, especially those who've mentioned how much they wished there were more Seinoa fics and voted for a Seinoa coupling in their review for Different Worlds.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~ 11 a.m at Almasy's place ~*~  
  
"YOU WHAT??!!"  
  
"Well, y-you told us we r-really n-needed cash and that we s-should get a job, ya know." Raijin said shakily.  
  
"CHOICE, NONE." Fujin stated.  
  
"And you guys just had to get me to do a song at Balamb Restaurant? What the hell am I suppose to sing? And why couldn't either of you sing?" Seifer yelled in frustration.  
  
"Um...we did sing for the manager but he told us that we were too *good* for the job, ya know? And then we thought of you, ya know?"  
  
Seifer sighed, "Fine. But what am I suppose to sing? For hyne's sake, it's a restaurant where lovers dine so does that mean I gotta sing some cheesy love song?"  
  
"Just think of any song ya know? You've got all day! Which means you've got about 8 more hours to think about it, ya know!"  
  
"WHAT!! It's tonight??!!"  
  
"CHOICE, NONE." Fujin repeated. Seifer just took a deep breath.  
  
"Just think of a girl you really love...or still d-OW!!" Fujin swiftly kicked his calf.  
  
"What? What did I sa-oh...erm, Seifer er...sorry, ya know?"  
  
(Think of a girl I really love? The one who left me for my rival because I was such an ass? The one that I'll gladly give up anything for just to see her smile? I guess that's the only way...)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~ 11.30 a.m at Balamb Garden ~*~  
  
"Squall?" Rinoa looked at her boyfriend who was busy sipping his coffee.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You need to get away from garden. Just for tonight, k? Let's have dinner at Balamb Restaurant! You need a change from the cafeteria food, you know?" Rinoa suggested.  
  
"...I guess it's fine with me..."  
  
"Whoa, you've agreed? I thought it'd take more than that!"  
  
Squall smiled, "But that means I've got to get back and complete today's work now. Meet you at your room at 6.45." He got up and kissed her on her forehead before leaving the cafeteria.  
  
(Sigh, what am I gonna do for now? Oh, there's Quisty!) Rinoa stood up and made her way to her friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~ 2 p.m at Almasy's place ~*~  
  
"WAKE UP." Fujin shook Seifer who was catching some Zzzs on the couch.  
  
"You suppos't to be practicing, ya know?"  
  
"Gosh, do you know how boring it is to listen to the same song over and over again?" Seifer yawned.  
  
"SING." Fujin commanded as she held out the lyrics in front of Seifer's face.  
  
"Sheesh, okay okay." Seifer said, irritated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~ 6p.m at Almasy's place ~*~  
  
"Umm what comes after the words 'If I could'?" Seifer scratched his head.  
  
"It's 'then I would'. We've been through this a million times, ya know?" Raijin said.  
  
Fujin just shook her head and sighed. (Only an hour left...)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~ 7p.m at Balamb Restaurant ~*~  
  
Squall and Rinoa took the table near the entrance as they entered the restaurant.  
  
"Hmm...it looks like there'll be some performance here tonight...too bad we can't really get a good view from here..." Rinoa commented.  
  
"Uh huh." Squall added plainly has he kept his eyes on Rinoa.  
  
"What? Do I have something on my face?"  
  
"Nah, it's just that...you look really beautiful tonight." Squall admitted as he blushed.  
  
"Aw, that's so sweet, Squall. See, it isn't that hard to speak your mind right? You're doing great Squall!" Rinoa smiled as she said excitedly.  
  
(I just wish she would stop acting like that every time I comment on something or agree with her. It's...it's just getting really irritating...but I guess it's just another part of her that makes me love her so much...)  
  
"And now ladies and gentlemen, here we have Seifer Almasy who'll be singing a lovely umm...love song for us!" The host announced.  
  
Squall looked up at the sound of Seifer's name, "This'll be interesting." Squall muttered under his breath.  
  
"This song is dedicated to the one and only girl I loved, Rinoa Heartilly. She's now spending her life happily with a rather...better man," Seifer started, unable to think of anything to describe Squall, "And well, I just wanna express how I felt when we first seperated..."  
  
(Seifer...) Rinoa was a little shocked at what she heard.  
  
*Music starts up*  
  
"So lately, I've been wonderin, Who will be there to take my place. When I'm gone, you'll need love, To light the shadows on your face."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~ Backstage ~*~  
  
"Oh hyne! He's gonna make a fool outta himself, ya know? We haven't even been through the second verse, ya know?" Raijin panicked.  
  
"You'll be surprised. I've heard him singing this song quite a number of times before, when he thought no one else was around." Fujin stated calmly.  
  
"Really? Phew, that's a huge relief, ya know? Wait a minute, you're speaking normally, ya know?"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seifer closed his eyes as he continued singing.  
  
"If a great wave should fall, It would fall upon us all, And between the sand and stone, Could you make it on your own?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
"Owwwwwww! Stupid rock!" Rinoa cursed as she rubbed her sore ankle. She attempted to get up but soon fell back on her butt. Seifer shook his head and swiftly picked her up.  
  
"What are you doing?" Rinoa squealed.  
  
"You can't make it back home like that! I'll just have to sacrifice my strength, time and effort carrying you home." Seifer grinned.  
  
"Why, then thank you Mr. Almasy!" Rinoa gave him a peck on his cheek.  
  
"No problem!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"If I could, then I would, I'll go wherever you will go. Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go."  
  
(Rinoa, I really mean what I sing, if only you were here to hear me out.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Seifer!" Rinoa threw her arms around him.  
  
"Hyne, I missed you..." Seifer whispered into her ear as he held her tightly.  
  
"I missed you too...but we shouldn't be meeting like that! What if you got caught? You'll be punished severely!"  
  
"I don't care! I'll sneak out of Garden anytime, just for you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And maybe I'll find out, The way to make it back someday. To watch you, to guide you, Through the darkest of your days."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh gosh, look at the mess!" Rinoa glanced around at the state of the kitchen.  
  
"I told you I didn't wanna make a cake!" Seifer whined.  
  
"No protesting! We're gonna start all over again! Pass me the eggs." Rinoa ordered as she read the recipe over again.  
  
SPLACK!  
  
Seifer doubled over with laughter after he threw the egg at Rinoa.  
  
"Seifer Almasy," Rinoa growled as the egg slowly slid down the side of her head, "You're gonna get it!" She grabbed two eggs and aimed for his head.  
  
Seifer managed to dodged one but got smacked right on the forehead by the second! "Hey!" He picked up another egg and threw it. Soon, the kitchen was in a state a dozen times worst than it already was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"If a great wave should fall, It would fall upon us all. Well I hope there's someone out there, Who can bring me back to you."  
  
(I know that's impossible but I guess just wishing could keep me contented.)  
  
"If I could, then I would, I'll go wherever you will go. Way up high, or down low, I'll go wherever you will go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Go away Seifer!"  
  
"Rinoa, hear me out!" Seifer banged on her bedroom door.  
  
Rinoa swung the door open, "What do you want after you've left me for a week with no phone calls or whatsoever?"  
  
"Listen, they found out that I had been sneaking out at night to meet a girl and they kept me locked in the disciplinary room for the past week with only a meal a day and I had no access to any connections beyond those four walls. I could not possibly contact you in any way...Noa, you know that I would never leave you..." Seifer softened his voice.  
  
"I'm so sorry to have doubted you!" Rinoa buried her head in his chest as he put his arms around her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Runaway with my heart. Runaway with my hope. Runaway with my love."  
  
(Yes, you took them away with you when you stepped out of my life.)  
  
"I know now, just quite how, My life and love might still go on. In your heart and your mind, I'll stay with you for all of time."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rinoa?" Seifer looked at the girl beside him, watching the waves clash towards the shore.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I promise that'll I'll always be with you even if I'm in Garden...just find me in your heart..."  
  
Rinoa looked up at him and smiled, "I will."  
  
~*~ End of Flashbacks ~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"If I could, then I would, I'll go wherever you will go. Way up high, or down low, I'll go wherever you will go.  
  
If I could turn back time, I'll go wherever you will go. If I could make you mine, I'll go wherever you will go.  
  
I'll go wherever you will go." Seifer ended as the music faded off.  
  
"I don't believe that there's only a single person for everyone in the world...because I know that I'll always love her...Rinoa..." With that, Seifer walked off to the backstage. The patrons at the restaurant started applauding.  
  
"PERFORMANCE, EXCELLENT." Fujin commented.  
  
"Yeah, that was great, ya know?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." Seifer walked out through the back door.  
  
"Hey wait up!" Raijin called out but Fujin held him back, "LEAVE, ALONE."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~ Back at the restaurant ~*~  
  
Rinoa looked down. She didn't what to do, what to say.  
  
"Go to him." Squall broke the silence.  
  
"What?" Rinoa was still shocked.  
  
"Go to him," he repeated, "I know you still love him..." Squall fought back the tears that were filling his eyes as he said those words. "There's a thin line between true love and infatuation. You thought you were in love with me...but I know you better than you know yourself, Rin, for all those times that you spent with me, I could tell that you still...love him and you should be with him. I'm grateful enough that you came into my life and showed me love...and I don't wanna be selfish and keep that love...that is not meant for me."  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Squall...thank you...for everything." Rinoa got up and gave him a final kiss as she left the restaurant.  
  
As Rinoa disappeared out of his sight, Squall finally broke down and cried.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~ 7.35p.m at Balamb ~*~  
  
Rinoa ran through the town of Balamb and spotted Raijin and Fujin.  
  
"Where's Seifer?" Rinoa panted.  
  
"Oh, hey Rinoa! Whatcha doing here? It's a beautiful evening, ya know?"  
  
Fujin kicked him, "SEIFER, LEFT. LOCATION, UNKNOWN."  
  
"Yeah, he just left after singing at the er...umm..."  
  
"Yes, I know where he sang and what he sang, I was there...thanks anyway." Rinoa slowly turned and walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~ 8p.m at Balamb Beach ~*~  
  
As Rinoa strolled along the beach, memories of last summer filled her mind. Seifer...he was all she could think about. His smile, his voice even his cocky attitude. Thinking about him just made her smile.  
  
"If I could, then I would, I'll go wherever you will go." A familiar voice sang out.  
  
Rinoa looked up and saw Seifer lying on the sand as he sang the song once again.  
  
"Seifer!"  
  
Seifer sat up and saw the girl he once loved and still do. "Rinoa?" he squinted, unsure of whom he was looking at.  
  
Rinoa ran towards him and threw her arms around his neck. "I love you, Seifer. Always had, always will." She whispered.  
  
"Is this a dream?" Seifer wondered aloud.  
  
"No, it isn't, silly!" Rinoa giggled, "Thanks for singing that song at the right place at the right time. If not, I might never have discover my true feelings...for you..." She winked.  
  
"You were there?" Seifer widened his eyes. Rinoa just smiled.  
  
"I love you too." Seifer drew her closer into his embrace as he leaned forward and locked her in a passionate kiss.  
  
(Thank you Squall...I hope that one day you'll find the perfect girl who would love you as much as I love Seifer...)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n: Wow, I can't believe I just wrote that! Hehe, I was never the sort who could live through tons of mushiness. Anyway, that was "Wherever you will go" by The Calling. Love that song! Thanx everybody for reading this all the way and I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The lyrics were paragraphed nicely when I wrote it but I have a feeling it wouldn't turn out that way when I upload it...  
  
I know that some of you might be going, "Aww, how could you do that to Squall!" so if at least three reviewers want another ending - a Squall/Rinoa ending, I'll gladly do up an alternate ending as the second chapter! ^_~ 


End file.
